Sebuah Sisi Baru
by Etha M.R
Summary: Kisah Winchester brothers sebagai cowok muslim di bulan ramadhan. Sam POV


**DISCLAIMER**

Pada fanfiction ini, aku bener-bener nggak memiliki apa-apa. Winchesters punya Mr Kripke, sedangkan cerita serta tokoh-tokoh lain adalah seratus persen milik Wazza, yang sebelumnya diposting di caza-cabana(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Inti daripada intinya, aku cuma minjem doank ^_^

**SEBUAH SISI BARU**

Hari ini , seperti hari-hari sebelumnya…aku pergi untuk sholat tarawih di masjid dekat rumah. Jaraknya hanya sekitar 4 blok saja. Tidak seperti biasanya aku di temani kakak ku yang entah kenapa mau ikut bersama ku. Biasanya, dia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya untuk ber-istri-rahat. Sambil makan tentunya, dia sering seenaknya sendiri membentur-bentur kan rasa di mulutnya. Makan beberapa M&MS dan keripik jagung, di tambah beberapa butir permen rasa asem yang entah bagaimana perut dahsyatnya itu bisa mencerna. Rasa yang sangat bombastis!

Dean kakakku itu paling males kalo harus berurusan dengan Tuhan. Sudah 1 minggu ramadhan, dia baru puasa 2 hari. Itupun, yang penuh hanyalah 1 hari. Dia sering ngomong ngaco.

" Aduhhhh Sammy, puasa itu cuman bikin laper. Iyak kalo kagak mati. Masak satu bulan tidak makan sama sekali. Saur telat mulu, buka…..uh..huh!"

* Dean, ati-ati aja, kalo sampe kedengeran MUI!, apalagi FPI! Panjang urusanya Ntar malah di kleim jadi pasukanya Lia-Eden lagi….*

Sekali lagi aku hanya

Geleng-geleng kepala…

Ngelus dada….

Astagfirullah….

Tuhan emang Maha Adil, telah membuka pintu rahmatNya untuk seorang DEAN WINCHESTER.

**MASJID 4 BLOK**

Masjid 4 blok, itulah nama yang sering aku pakai. Sekarang kita sudah berada di dalamnya dan menunggu untuk shalat tarawih berjamaah. Kesel sihhhhh, bayangin aja sholat 23 rakaat. Aduh! Duh! Duh! Duh! Pengen liat gimana Dean.  
Dean…..?

Bisa-bisa nya, Dean malah duduk bersandar di tiang besar….merem…sambil ngiler…. ngigo manggil-manggil M&MS pula. MasyaAllah…kakakku!. Di saat-saat yang seperti ini, enaknya pura-pura gak kenal dan terusin aja sholatnya. Gak usah lirik kanan-kiri. Diem. Berusaha tabah. Ambil napas dalem-dalem dan….pret-pret-pret.

Takbir….

Rukuk….

Sujud…..

Duduk….

Tahyat akhir…

Salam….

Astaghfirullah hal'aziiim…_ (di ucapkan dengan nada terkejut).

Muka kotak bermata ijo…ber-iler lurus….ber alis lentik ( males banget ngomongnya) mampir tepat di hidungku. Oh! Itu Dean.

"Halo….Sammy."

" Ayo, Dean. Bertempur." Ajak ku untuk sholat.

"Okeh!."

Terimakasih Tuhan…Engkau benar-benar menyadarkan kakakku…..ucapan ini tulus dari hati yang paling dalem.

Sholat tarawih pun dilanjutkan. Pas lagi di tengah-tengah imam membacakan surat Al-Fatihah... deg! uh-huh-uh-huh….(jantungku rasanya berdetak semakin kenceng, paru-paru bekerja semakin giat, darah mengalir dengan derasnya dan di pompa dengan begitu dahsyatnya….) tiba-tiba sesuatu nabrak rusukku. Rasanya kaya di gigit semut, cekit-cekit gitu.

" Hehehe… " tawa nakal itu pun keluar dari mulut Dean.

" Awas ya…."

" Kan lagi sholat…mana mungkin bisa bales! Hwekekek…"

Aku bales sikutannya itu dengan sikut yang notabene lebih lancip dan bakal bikin rasa yang amat sakit di rusuk Dean.

Tanpa tanggung-tanggung dan ucapkan kata permisi…Dean dengan enaknya mendaratkan kaki-kaki dengan jari-jemari yang besar nan kuat itu numpuk di atas kaki yang lemah dengan jari-jemari yang kerdil milik adiknya: Aku, Samuel Winchester. Hitungan pertama…Dean tertawa dengan keras. Hitungan ke dua, ke tiga dan seterusnya makin kenceng. Hitungan terakhir….salah satu dari orang yang berada di depan kami, laki-laki setengah baya berkaos oblong mengusik tawa Dean yang bikin orang 'kurang pendengaran ato budeg' di tempat. " HUshshshs…….! Jangan ketawa!! Sholat lagi!" lanjutnya. Dan kembali menirukan ucapan 'AMINNNN' dari sang imam. Oh My God….orang yang sedang sholat sempet-sempetnya menegur Dean. Dean malah jadi diem dan bengong melihat aku yang tertawa sendiri menyaksikan manusia aneh yang baru saja negor Dean.

Astagfirullah………..

XXXXX

" Hanya ada boleh satu lembar kertas….bulpen…dan…"

" Contekan, bu!" kata suara dari belakang. Tebakanku, suara berat itu adalah suara Dean Winchester. Siapa lagi si pemilik suara MegaBass itu kalo bukan kakakku.

" Ya, Mr. Winchester….?" Guru itu membenarkan kaca matanya yang melorot dan mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

" Bu kata ustad, kalo mau ganjaran kita naik 27 tingkat, sholat kita harus di kerjakan secara ber-jamaah, dengan bahasa awamnya 'bersama-sama'……. jadi kalo nilai ulangan anak-anak mau 27X lipat lebih ok, maka apa salahnya jika di kerjakan secara berjamaah atau bersama-sama atau saling berbagi dan bahasa ngetrenya adalah saling memberi contekan." Aduh udah kaya Ujek aja si Dean. Aku geleng-geleng kepal sambil kasih 1 jempol untuknya.

Bu Hannah masang tampang kecut abis…mukanya makin seram…giginya itu lhoooo udah kagak sabar lagi ngunyah mentah-mentah sodara kandung ku yang bernama Dean Winchester. Dia makin ngangkat alisnya ke atas dan membenarkan kembali kaca matanya. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada kakakku satu-satu nya itu. Aku kembali lagi memutar memori manis dan pahit bareng Dean. Aku kembali ingat saat kita membuat pai apel bersama untuk ultahku, saat aku memberinya kalung dan cincin yang sebenarnya akan kuberikan pada Dad yang jarang sekali pulang….saat-saat dimana kami sering adu argument mengenai siapa cewek paling sexy di smallville dan siapa planaria berambut paling menjijikan se- smallville dan saat –saat indah di mana kita sependapat bahwa: Lang Lah orang tersebut. The Most jijik. Huh! Aku menghela napas. Aku patut bangga padanya yang langsung menyerap ceramah dari Pak Ustad Ujek semalam. Tapi apa daya, maut menjemput jua. Dean secara tragis 'mati' di tangan Bu Hannah, si pencabut nyawa anak-anak di Upper East Side, Smallville.

Dah….Brother.!!!

XXXXX

Dean sejak saat itu terkenal menjadi pria alim yang tau banget soal agama. Wek! Cuih!

Gara-gara perilaku sotoi/y nya, dia akan bertobat untuk menjunjung imej yang tanpa sengaja di bentuknya. Memang Tuhan itu Maha Berkehendak, menentukan tobat seorang Dean dengan jalan sedemikian rupa. Dean hari ke hari belajar agama dengan tekun. Katanya she dikit males….habis berat-berat dan pahalanya gak langsung bimsalabim di depan mata. Emang bener, belajar sesuatu yang baek-baek bikin orang bosen. Untunglah dengan sekuat tenaga sampai pipis darah segala Dean maju menghadapi halangan rintangn yang menghadang. Makanya kita patut, kudu, dan harus meniru apa yang Dean lakukan. Apalagi di bulan yang suci seperti sekarang ini, tapi soal pipis darah…jangan ditiru. Itumah penyakit.

" Dean ngaji yuk… 10 menit lagi kan kuliah subuh, " ajakku. Aku yakin lah…. Dean mau, secara dia kan ber-imej sebagai anak alim.

" Nggak mau ah! Pagi buta gini. Udah sukur nih aku mau bangun buat sholat. Besok ajah. Ini kan Minggu…puas-puasin dulu ah liburanya…ato..kamu aja lah yang pergi."

Belum sepenuhnya bertobat ^_^ . Hati aku miris banget mendengarnya. Ternyata kakakku yang super Bengal dan kagak karuan itu belum berobah. Masih ogah-ogahan, keras kepala dan paling gak tahan sama makanan. Yang terakhir itu akan di pertahankan samapai akhir hayatnya, kata Dean. Sabar….kata pertama yang muncul di kepalaku.

" Ayolah Dean…ustadnya lucu. Gak bakal nagntuk deh! Yakin saja sama aku," kataku pantang menyerah. "Dapet snack lagi." Lanjutku ngawur.

Buset! Manjur! Dean langsung tergugah hatinya untuk mengaji. Makanan adalah tujuan hidupnya. Bodoh! Hari puasa gini mana ada snakc di tempat ngaji. Mana ada masjid bagi-bagi makanan di subuh-subuh seperti sekarang ini.

" Ayo Sam, berangkat.!" Semangat sekali! Alhamdullillah….

Kami berdua semangat mengaji ke masjid 4 blok. Hanya butuh waktu sekian detik dan beberapa langkah saja kami sampai di tempat suci itu. Meski kadang-kadang ada yang bawa anak dan pipis sembarangan di serambi. Maklumlah….anak kecil! Kalo Dean? Udah di gebugin orang sekomplek kalee ya. Kami bergabung bersama teman ku Runi, Chelsea, dan Milan. Mereka sedang asik-asiknya mendengar ceramah dari Ujek sambil tertawa nyengar-nyengir aneh. Aku duduk di samping Runi. Dan Dean berada di sebelah ku. Matanya sipit sebelah dan sering sekali menguap-nguap kaya kebo. Dean masih bertahan. Mungkin masih nungguin makanan yang bakal di bagi-bagi di akhir acara. ( tawaku geli.)

" Sam, tumben kakakmu ngaji. Dean kan paling kagak betah di masjid." Milan berpendapat.

" Tau nih Dean. Tumben banget ikut acara kaya gini. Apalagi deket orang-orang tua gini. Ajaib!" sambung Chelsea.

"5 hari yang lalu aja tuh….Dean sempet ngomong…" Timpal Runi. Dia berhenti sebentar untuk berpikir. Dia ingat-ingat lagi apa yang pernah Dean omongin 5 hari yang lalu. " Ogah ah deket-deket orang tua. Orang tua itu hawa ketanah-tanahan….entar kalo kita ikut-ikutan di racuni hawa yang paling berbahaya itu gimana? Mati lah sudah………."

" Lihat tuh wajah Dean. Berbinar-binar terang bercahaya bagai lampu disko. Dia sudah di payungi cahaya malaikat tuhhh…" belaku. " Dean bangun…."

Kami kembali memperhatikan ceramah Sang Ustad berpeci hitam dan bersorban hijau. Wuih…cakep juga. Masih muda she….Aku sedikit kasihan melihat Dean ngantuk dan sedikit merem. Kayaknya dia memang mebutuhkan liburan ini deh! Hati kecilku berkata. ' Jahat banget sih lo Sam!'

' Aku menatapnya berbinar-binar. Hati ku menangis melihat betapa menderitanya kakakku, hiks. tumpah sudah semua harapaku. ' puisi hati ciptaan Sam.

Dean terbangun dan menatap risih adiknya. ' Kesambet jin masjid kali si Sam…..' pikir Dean. Gedek-gedek kepala deh si Dean.

"……..Semakin jauh rumah kita dari masjid itu, kita malah untung! Kenapa? (ngomong sendiri…nanya!, pikir Dean) karena pahalanya semakin banyak kalo langkah kita itu juga makin banyak. Makanya, orang yang rumahnya jauh harus sering-sering ngaji…( en banyak-banyak kasih pesangon…hehe, pikiran picik Dean)……" kata ujek.

"Baiklah sekian saja ngajinya. Besok dateng lhooooo mari menabung di bulan yang suci ini dengan berbagai cara yang baek-baek. Sekarang kenyang sudah hati kita.....Al-fatihah....." lanjutnya menutup pengajian.

Buset! Wajah Dean sudah bernapsu.

"Udah kenyang kan Dean? " ( terimakasih ujek.)

"Awas aja ntar....btw, kita pahalanya dikit dong ketimbang Runi!" gerutu Dean.

"Kenape..." bocah ini tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Rumah kamu jaoh...pahala lebih gede kan...?" sekali lagi, gerutu Dean. " U...huh...!" senyum beringas Dean yang mampu mencabik-cabik nurani wanita normal di dunia ini. Bagi yang berkelainan *jiwa* jangan harap merasakan fantasinya. Gak Lepel!.

...........................

Esok paginya...masih subuh lagi!

Hari ini Dean semangat sekali untuk ngaji. Entah demon dari neraka mana lagi niih yang terlepas dari jiwa Dean. semakin hari di bulan yang suci ini sifat Dean jadi melunak dan sangat baek. Mukjizat dari Allah di bulan ini kalee ye. Aku turut senang atas pertobatan sodara satu-satu nya itu.

"Ayo....Sam!"

" Yuk! " aku mantap.

Sekarang masih sangat kepagian untuk Dean berangkat mengaji. Tapi Dean punya rencana laen. Katanya mau nambah pahala. Aku juga bingung. Sebagai adik yang baik hati aku ikutin aja dia dari belakang. Mau ngapain aja deh. Aku akan selalu ada di belakang mu wahai Brother. Dean mengajak aku puter-puter kampong Smallville. Di Smallville ada ladang milik keluarga Kent yang lumayan jauh dari masjid kami datangi. Di sana ada petani muda yang lagi......lagi ngapain lagi kalo bukan nyangkul, dia adalah Clark Kent. Kami sempat tersenyum. Kami dikit gimana.... gitu sama wajah blas-on-nan milik Clark. Trus kita jalan lagi deh....rumah Runi selanjutnya. Rumah Runi yang notabenya lebih jaoh lagi dari pada kebun keluarga Kent.

Tok....tok.....pintu rumah Runi.

Runi keluar.

Runi kaget.

Ada 2 bersodara ganteng jemput dia.

Ada rasa sangat bangga pada sanubari Runi.

Dean, Sam dan Runi pun pergi ngaji.

Kami bertiga melewati rumah pasangan suami-istri menjijikan yang dengan bringasnya telah membinasakan ibu dan anak asal Prancis dengan kejam. Di depan terpampang TALON, gede banget. Dean yang merasa idolanya—yaitu Jason Teague telah dihianati mereka, membabi buta melempari kaca jendela keluarga Luthor yang baru aja jatoh miskin dan menjual Dialy Planet kepada Edward Teague. (Yang di kasih warna merah cuma bercanda.)

" Dean.....ngapain seh muter-muter Smallville? Katanya mau ngaji?"

"Sekarang kita sedang menuju masjid kan? Tuh keliatan masjidnya?"

" Trus ngapain muter-muter?"

" Biar pahalanya makin banyak! Kan langkah kita juga udah banyak!"

" Stress lo Dean!"

Dasar kakakku. Kenapa gak ngomong dari tadi. Dipikir ada apaan make keliling kampong. Aku pikir sekarang kita turun derajat jadi satpam kampong. ( barangkali disaat semua penduduk lagi ngaji, trus tiba-tiba ada maling, en ternyata ada pahlawan datang berwujud 3 anak boncel bermata pencaharian satpam dan nyelamatin semua harta benda....dan di puji sepanjang masa.....apa nggak hebat tuh!") Aku masih saja merasa lucu dengan Dean. berarti dia sangat memperhatikan Ujek kemarin. Meski dengan mata penuh beles....tapi kuping tetep jalan. salut....salut..., aku tercengak saat dengan hebatnya semua orang berhamburan keluar masjid. Aku pikir di dalam ada bom. Gempa bumi? Ya mungkin saja!

" Kenapa kluar masjid?" tanya Runi pada Milan. Kami bertiga panik.

"Ya karena ngajinya udah selesai.....kemane aje si?"

" Dean!" sedikit kesal.

Dean meringis. Kita dapet capek karena udah puter-puter kampong. Semoga Allah memberikan rahmatnya dan melebihkan pahala kepada kami atas ' niat baik kakak hamba ' aminnnn. ( soal, kalo semakin banyak langkah maka semakin banyak pahala, aku serius lho... tapi yang muter-muter kampong dulu... gak tau tuh!)

XXXXXXX

**Malam lagi.**

Kami harus sholat tarawih lagi. 23 rokaat lagi. Hmmm capek lagi kan...?

Sekarang aku dan Dean bersandar di tiang masjid, seperti yang sering di lakukan Kakakku itu. Kami hanya merem-melek nunggu imam dateng. Sesekali kami ngintip di bagian cewe. Bukan kami! Tapi Dean. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh kan??? Begitu lah kebiasan Dean, Pengintip! Maaf Dean....

Imam dateng... hal pertama yang akan kami lakukan adalah...  
Mengusir para kurcaci yang selalu sholat di belakang. Anak-anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan..... menggemaskan?

" Astagfirullahhal'azim....masih aja ada ya yang baris di belakang..." gerutu Dean,.

" Kenapa Dean?"

" Kata orang....siapa saja yang baris paling belakang saat sholat, dia akan paling mudah di bawa setan buat nemenin mereka di suatu tempat yang paling hina....buset aku kagak mau.."

" Dimana itu?"

" NERAKA." Wajah Dean di buat seseram mungkin. Bener-bener sesuatu yang gampang untuknya. Wajah Dean kan memang sudah menyeramkan. Di tambah aksesoris berupa iler buat menambah kesan sebagai demon yang laper kalo lihat anak-anak. wuih...canggih. Mempan. Buset wajah mereka ijo pucat semua. Dean bikin mereka para kurcaci kabur ke depan, ke masing-masing ayahnya. Ada juga yang menembus tirai * tapi bukan hantu loh! * untuk berlindung pada Mummy nya. Salut....

Anehnya mereka yang lebih memilih nyari Mummy-nya tambah gak karu-karuan! Malahan ada yang nangis segala....secara ibu-ibu kan pake mukena semua...jadinya....  
Anak-anak pada bingung..emaknya yang mana....semua sama...

" Mummy...mummy...mana mummy...????" dia sambil nangis...

" Hey..Mummy ku ketemu....." * sangat gembira...*

" Kamu bukan Mummyku..." * wajah cemberut...Putus asa..*

Sedikit kasian seh...tapi lucu lihat anak-anak terlantar yang di tinggal ibunya sembahyang.

Dean nyengar-nyengir puas. Dia paling ogah kalo di suruh baris di depan bersama orang-orang tua. Dia sering ngawur mengata-ngatai sembarang tentang sesuatu yang tua-tua. Beda kalo yang tua itu adalah cewek. Bukan yang tua-tua amat tapi...

" Kamu gak pindah??" anak kecil itu bertanya padaku yang masih berdiri di belakang. Paling-paling dia gak berani bertanya pada Dean. Si Iblis Mata Ijo.

" Kalo kami pindah siapa lagi yang menjaga kalian.....kami disini sajalah...kami kan kuat!!! Iblis mana se...yang berani sama kami...." Dean ngawur....Bener-bener hebat.... Dean menyeringai tajam. Aku pun ikut tersenyum. Ada-ada saja Dean ini. The Special One....

**Beberapa saat kemudian * setelah selese sholat ***

" Temenin yak...?" Runi memelas. Tak tega lihat wajah chubby-nya menggempal manja seperti itu...

" Sama Dean?"

" Dean.." Runi sedikit bimbang.." baiklah!"

XXXXXXXX

Dean melihat jam terus. Rasanya jam itu dari tadi cuma begitu saja deh. Tidak beranjak dari angka 10. Dean di landa kebosanan bersamaku yang dari tadi duduk anteng di perpus sekolah, aku memang lagi getolnya-getolnya buat rekor baru perpus..rekor membaca buku terbanyak seumuranku.

Dean bengong di sampingku.

Melamun dan sebentar-bentar tidur.

Ngorok.

Dibangunkan petugas perpus.

Bangun lagi....

Tidur lagi....

Dan kami pun di usir.....

Bagus. Kaco sudah apa yang akan ku bangun. Melayang sudah buku incaran ku. Hadiah dari pemecahan rekor aneh itu. Harus ku apakan kakakku yang satu ini...? kadang-kadang dan banyak seringnya, orang ini memang buat aku kesal.

" Sam... " Dean memanggilku. "Siapa gadis pirang itu...?"

" Mana..? "

Dean menunjuk kearah gadis dengan red dress nya. Mirip seseorang yak....tapi dia gak gendut kayak seseorang tuh.... siapa ya....

" Kok mirip Runi ya Sam..." * benar! Mirip Runi! *

" Oalah...Astagfirullah hal'aziim....*lebai-lebai* itu adiknya Runi. Namanya City....*Siti.* "

" Lho..kapan Runi punya adik!"

Baiklah....begini.....( Runi dan City adalah saudara kembar. Runi lahir 10 menit lebih awal. Malang.....mereka berpisah saat umur 5 taun....Runi iku sama Dad dan City dengan Mom, ayah Runi nikah sama jutawan Amerika* keluarga Gletzer* sedang Ibu City nikah sama orang Timur tengah si tukang minyak Dr Sulaiman Al Fahimmm* kekayaan keluarga City akan terus bertambah, secara minyak dunia makin lama makin naik, kekayaan pun akan terus menumpuk... Secara tidak langsung...*maap yak..?* dapat di simpulkan bahwasanya orangtua Runi n City matre dong...* maap lagi...*)

Dean geleng-geleng kepala. Wajahnya tampak sedih....haru mungkin lihat keluarga Runi. Aku turut prihatin ' I'm sorry to hear that...' mungkin itu suara hati Dean saat ini....kasihan sekali, ternyata Dean begitu sensitif dengan hal kayak begituan....kakakku *nada haru campur tangis *

' Ih gak banget seh itu keluarga...Matre amat...' pikir Dean.

XXXX

Sebal! Kemana sih Dean Winchester itu...? dari tadi kok belum pulang. Padahal anak kelas 8 sekarang sudah pada pulang.... Dean dan gerombolanya itu belum menampakan diri.... harus menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang menyebalkan. Duduk melongo hanya untuk menunggu Dean! harusnya saat ini kami isterirahat di rumah menunggu buka puasa. Huh!

Aku putuskan untuk menunggu Dean di pos satpam. Duduk-duduk bersama beberapa punggawanya. Yang aku lakukan sekarang hanya mengamati kakak kelas pulang.  
2 cewek kelas 10 B, segerombolan cowo kelas 12, Banyak anak kelas 11. Satu per satu guru-guru pada pulang....Dan.....Dan Humphrey, Chuck Bass, Nate Archibalt ??? mereka adalah teman sekelas Dean.

" Maaf...mana Dean..? "

" Dean............"

" Dean tadi bersama Lisa..." Chuck Bass memberitauku.

" Nggak ah...tadi Dean pergi sama Jo." Timpal Dan.

"Semuwanya salah.....Dean pergi sama Cassie lagi...." Archibalt buat aku tambah pusing.

"Sama Jo lagi....."

" Masak si? Tadi aja pergi sama Cassie!"

" Ih..pada pikun yak...Dean pergi sama Lisa..."

Agh...............mereka buat aku pusing.....kenapa malah seperti ini sih...?

" O...........tadi Dean di panggil Bu Hannah..." kompak sekali....kompak sekali mereka buat aku pusing! Tawa mereka serentak...seolah-olah mereka berkata ' betapa bodohnya adik Dean...'

" Kita kompak yak.....? " * cewek abissssss *

Dean duduk anteng di kursinya paling depan. Di sampingnya ada Bu Hannah yang entah mengapa menitihkan aer mata. What? Aer mata? Apa yang diperbuat Dean? saking penasarannya aku langsung lari memutar menuju kelas Dean. Kalo tau ini, Dad pasti akan marah. Aduh! Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke pintu. Ingin mengetahui apa yang Dean lakukan pada Bu Hannah. Rasanya....selama aku bersekolah di Upper East Side baru kali ini aku melihat guru itu menangis.

" Winchester..... bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Bu Hannah membuat aku penasaran.

" Menyendirilah Bu....... tenangkan pikiran Ibu. Lebih baik saya keluar...."

Bu Hannah mengangguk. Dia terlihat sangat sedih. Masya Allah hanya dalam waktu 8 menit saja kakakku bisa mengatasi Bu Hannah. Mereka yang berurusan dengan Bu Hannah kisahnya pasti akan bersambung sampe 2 ato 3 hari.

Pintu kelas di buka.

Kaget setengah mati.

Deg-deggan.....

Nafas udah kagak karuan....

Melihat ke atas perlahan-lahan dari bawah. " Apa yang kamu lakukan padanya? "

" Urusan guru dan anak didiknya..."

"Ayolah, Dean! apa yang kamu lakukan padanya? Jangan-jangan kamu melecehkanya? Melukai hatinya! Dengan ngomong, Anda itu guru terjelek sepanjang masa! Kaku! Menyebalkan! Pasti kamu katakan yang kaya gitu..." aku ungkapkan semua perasaan ku pada Bu Hannah.

Aku mendekat ke tubuh Dean....mencoba-coba untuk merayu. Aku mencium bau-bau nggak beres pada diri Dean dan Bu Hannah. Dean menyebalkan, sudah kutunggu sampe harus berkutat dengan orang-orang aneh di depan, sekarang Dean merahasiakan sesuatu! Andai aja dia tau kalo aku sangat mencemaskanya uh huhu huh......

" Bu Hannah ya? Dia punya banyak masalah! Gak kenapa-napa kok! Tapi ini rahasia Sammy! Mengerti 'kan..?" Entah kenapa saat Dean berkata seperti itu aku langsung diam. Seolah-olah paham dan meng-iya-i perkataanya barusan. aku seperti terhipnotis kata-kata nya.

**RUMAH CITY**

Aku gak bisa menolak ajakan Runi untuk menemaninya menginap di rumah ayah tirinya. Kenapa? Karena Runi takut kalo nanti dia bakal di siksa oleh si dokter, bakal di kirim ke timur tengah untuk di jadikan TKI. Aduh jangan sampe….! Nanti dia langsing! Kan berabe! Trus kasihan majikanya lagi… harus bangkrut karena aksi brutal Runi pada makanan. Dan kasihan untanya kalo harus di tunggangi Runi yang buset…berat abis! Aku akan membawa Dean menemani Runi. Yah…dia tidak akan mengijinkan aku nginep kalo aku nggak mengajaknya.

_Why do I__ keep running from the truth?_

_All I__ ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I__ just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we can be_

_Where this think can go_

_Am I__ crazy or falling in love ?_

_Is it real or just another crush_

Dean menyanyikannya dengan sangat nyaring. Gak tau apa yang terjadi pada Dean….? Kenapa dia menyanyi lagu yang seperti itu?. Dia bernyanyi sambil membawa senter. Senter? Untuk apa? Heran…. Bawa senter segala.

" Untuk apa? "

" Karena aku pintar…."

" Gak nyambung banget sih…? "

" Denger ya….mh…kemaren ngaji gak sih?"

Aku mengangguk.

" Orang pinter itu selalu prepare sama dirinya. Tanda orang pinter:

• Gak pernah sombong. Aku banget tuh…secara nilai aku rata-rata bawah. Itu tandanya aku gak sombong, gak memperlihatkan kemampuan yang sesungguhnya.

• Apa ya….aku lupa!

• Langsung yang ketiga aja deh! Kalo orang pinter selalu memperhitungkan segala sesuatu. Nggak bertindak gegabah! Pokoknya memperhitungkan matang-matang. Untuk dunia dan untuk akhirat! Contohnya, kalo orang pinter di kasih coklat ato payung mereka pasti pilih payung, eh pilihan mereka bener, ternyata gak lama kemudian ujan! Itu orang pinter. Begitu juga sama kakakmu yang cakep dan pintar ini…"

" Ya! Tapi gak mungkin lah mati lampu."

" Siapa tau! "

XXXXX

" Kok sepi. "

" Mom sama Dad pergi! Kita cuma berempat deh di rumah! "

" Bagus….Bebas!!!" Dean menyeringai

Heran! Rumah sebesar ini masak gak ada pembokatnya. Masak kurcaci-kurcaci kecil seperti kami ini di tinggal di rumah sendirian. Kejam bener ibu kandung 'n ayah tiri Runi… lebih kejem lagi membiarkan anak gadisnya bersama Dean Winchester,,,? Aduh-aduh… tugas berat untukku…bukanya menikmati tinggal di rumah Runi, aku malah harus mengawasi Dean yang mungkin saja akan mempermalukanku!

" Dean jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya…" aku mengarahkan pandangan kepada City…

" Aduh! Gak doyan tuh anak kecil! Yang gedhe aja pada ngantri…."

" Puasa-puasa…..! anak pinter-anak pinter…! "

Aku bersama Dean di kamar tamu. Dean mengeluarkan senternya dan…sprey putih??? Untuk apa? Disini aja lengkap! Curiga nih…pasti ada aja yang akan di lakukanya. Harus di awasi nih….

Sebenarnya Ramadhan kali ini dan sebelum-sebelumnya sama saja. Selalu tidak ada Dad! Biasanya dia hanya menghilang selama 5-7 hari. Sekarang sudah hampir 2 minggu Dad tidak pulang-pulang ( kaya Bang Toyib aja yak…), menelpon saja enggak. Aku heran pada Dean kenapa dia tidak pernah menyuruh Dad untuk berada di rumah, seenggak-enggaknya saat puasa seperti ini. Sebelum puasa aku pernah mencoba, tapi dia nggak memperdulikanku. Sebelum pergi dia selalu menitipkan aku pada Dean, agar dia selalu menjagaku. Trus bagaimana dengan Dad? Dia gak pernah memperdulikanku! Aku lebih mendapat kasih sayang ayah dari kakakku. Itu…kenapa aku selalu menyayanginya juga!

Iri kalo melihat foto keluarga Runi. Lengkap dengan orang tua yang selalu ada. Bahkan punya 2 ibu dan 2 ayah….merepotkan sihhhh? Tapi dari pada tidak… sayangnya dia tidak punya kakak seperti ku… huh keluarga itu memang segalanya…!!

" Dean…….ayah mu ingin bicara…" Runi memanggil Dean dari depan " Akan ku sambungkan!"

Kenapa dia tidak bicara padaku?

" Kenapa menginap? " suara John dari seberang…

" Karena Sam… "

" Segeralah pulang….. "

"Dad sendiri? 2 minggu ini Dad juga tidak pulang-pulang! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? "

" Segeralah pulang. Jangan terlalu akrab dengan dunia luar! " Tut…tut….tut….

Heran! Wajah Dean gak karuan. Kaya marah, tapi tersenyum. Seperti gelisah, tapi wajahnya lega, seperti bahagia, tapi matanya murung….. ada apa dengan Dean? Ato…ada apa dengan Dad? Dad pasti menghubungi motel dan menanyakan kami. Gawat, sampe di rumah Dean pasti akan kena hukuman. Maaf…Dean.

Gak terasa cepet banget malamnya. Hari ini puasa kami lancar dan gak terasa laper ato pun haus. Habis kami melakukan hal-hal yang gak membosankan sih…. Hebatnya Dean tidak berulah sama sekali. Saat ku tanya dia malah ngomong takut puasanya batal! Bagus deh. Sekarang waktunya untuk sholat tarawih, bangga-bangga! Akhir-akhir ini kami selalu sholat, semoga pahala yang kami ingini di berikan sama Allah, aminn.  
Tau kan? Kalo pahala menjalankan sholat tarawih itu setiap malemnya berbeda. Yang paling bombastis, malem Lailatul Qadar! Pahalanya 1000 bulan. Kalo 1000 bulan berate…1000 : 12 bulan = 83,33. wah…pahalanya sama dengan 83,4 tahun…umur kita nyampe gak ya…. Mangkanya ayo kejar Lailatul Qadar!

Kembali ke pahala sholat tarawih……langsung ambil contoh aja biar kita ngerti ( cari di buku dulu……………) Udah sering kita sholat jadi udah terbiasa dan gak capek-capek banget. Dean aja sudah jarang mengeluh! Kami berempat pulang dan langsung membaringkan tubuh kami ke kursi… Dean sambil nguap-nguap langsung memulai pembicaraan.

" Kok lampu belom mati juga yak…?" * pertanyaan yang aneh, gara-gara bawa senter gitu pa mas? *

" Gak taok nih…. " Runi tambah aneh. Pasti ada sesuatu nih…… curiga ..!

" Capek…… tidur duluan ya…? " City langsung menuju kamarnya.

Kami hanya duduk-duduk di kursi. By the way... Aku masih penasaran dengan Dean dan Dad. Apa yang mereka bicarakan yak?

" Dean, Dad ngomong apa? "

" Jangan nginep di rumah orang aneh…"

Runi nyengir dan melempari Dean bantal. Jujur banget yak? Padahal ada tuan rumahnya. Kalo ada Pak Dokter ( ayah tiri ) Dean berani kagak ya? Dengan surban dan jenggot yang sedikit panjang emang buat dia dikit menyeramkan.  
Tiba-tiba lampu mati. Sesuai dugaan Dean! Salut-salut! Ternyata dia golongan orang pinter juga ya. Dean bergegas ke kamar mengambil senter, Runi pun mengikuti Dean dari belakang. Mereka langsung ke kamar City, mungkin pengen lihat kalo-kalo City panic dan nangis.

AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…………………….

Suara City! Aku segera ke kamarnya. Wha………??!! Ada putih-putih yang bercahaya dari kamar City.

Cari inisiatif!

Cari Inisiatif!

Berpikir!

Ayo berpikir!

" City…ayo baca ayat kursi! 3 kali!! " kata ku tiba-tiba setelah teringat Ujek.

City sempet bengong sambil tereak-tereak. Disaat-saat seperti ini dimana Dean dan Runi?? " Dean…………" aku mencoba memanggil nya. City masih bingung…

" AYAT KURSI! AYAT KURSI! AYAT KURSI! " City mengucapkannya 3 kali. " Sam…kok gak mempan!! AYAT KURSI! AYAT KURSI! AYAT KURSI!"

Adohhhhhhhhhhh bukan itu…… City bikin aku tambah panic! Kenapa malah itu? Lafalnya City…….? Gemas aku. Gak bisa ngapa-ngapain selain kesal sama City!!!! Ngucap satu patah katah pun aku gak sanggup! Kenapa di saat yang seperti ini sisi begonya keluar. Padahal anak timur tengah???

" AYAT KURSI! AYAT KURSI! AYAT KURSI! " City mencobanya lagi.

Hah …! Buset mempan! Masak sih………ah kagak mungkin…..tapi setanya njerit…….setanya lumpuh…setanya jatoh! Apa-apaan….

" hahahahah…" suara yang ku kenal. Suara mega bass dan suara lirih kayak cewek. Itu suara Dean dan Runi. OMG……… mereka menyebalkan. Untung saja gelap, jadi mereka gak bisa lihat betapa paniknya aku! Huh!

" Runi……………" suara yang sangat keras!

Sejak saat itu City ngambek sama Runi dan ogah bicara. Aku??? Tentu saja iya! Marah banget. Aku pikir Dean bener-bener prepare dengan yang ia bawa! Ternyata benar, dia memang pintar! Karena prepare rencana untuk mengerjai City dan aku berjalan mulus! Lancer! Tiada hambatan!

Kami pulang…………….

Di tengah perjalanan pulang…..

" Aduh…….." sesuatu mengenai kepala Dean. Sesuatu itu adalah benda bundar yang sering di pakai Wayne Rooney… benda itu bola. Mengenai tepat di ubun-ubun kepala Dean. Sukurin!! Karma! Karma! Anak itu seumuran Dean. Dia mengambil bolanya. Mengambil bola tanpa minta maaf pada Dean…..

" Sini….! Gak minta maaf! " Dean mengejar cowok itu…

" Sabar Dean…… Puasa"

" Maaf deh!!!! " ujar si anak itu * Buset! Jutek banget *

" Gak enak bener suaranya, yang tulus dong…. Udah tau belum rasanya di tonjok…"

" Apa-apa an sih….."

Dean mendekatinya. Aku rasa dia akan melayangkan bogemannya! Gawat-gawat…harus di cegah!

" Dean….puasa- puasa…sabar-sabar…."

" Untung puasa yak! Ntar ya! Kalo udah buka aku cari kamu! "

" Dean inget…bulan ramadhan…"

" Ya, ntar malem…kan udah gak puasa Sammy…. Puasanya aman……"

Hehe…dasar Dean.

Kami langsung pulang.

**MOTEL**

Aku kaget saat tau kalo Dad sudah duduk di ruang depan. Gawat! Dia pasti akan menghukum kami. Dia langsung menemui Dean….berbicara sesuatu. Penasaran! Apa yang di bicarakanya!

Dean keluar kamar membawa tas! Gawat! Jangan-jangn Dean di usir! Dia bawa tas gitu…..lengkap dengan baju segala… Dean menemui ku, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Pasti ini salam perpisahan. Kalo Dean benar-benar di usir aku akan kabur bersama nya. Lebih baik bersama Dean. Dasar Dad jahat! Padahal aku yang mengajak Dean, sehrusnya dia menghkum aku juga!.

" Sam….ayo."

" Aku akan ikut bersama mu, Dean " aku menangis. Nangis dalem hati tapi….malukan kalo di lihat Dean!

" Lho…..gak usah sok melankolis gitu deh….kita mau ke Indiana?"

Ha…? Ke Indiana? Pindah lagi?

Huh!

Bey bey Runi…..

Beginilah kami, selalu pindah-pindah tempat. Aku pikir akan menetap di sini, karena disinilah paling lama kami tinggal….Ini mungkin sebabnya Dean tak pernah akrab dengan seseorang…..karena gak akan berlangsung lama…akhirnya kami pun pindah………selamat tinggal Smalville…selamat tinggal Runi…..Chelsea….Milan…..

END


End file.
